This disclosure relates to arbitration techniques for wireless communications.
Wireless communication systems and associated devices can use one or more wireless radio technologies, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) or orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), to communicate. Further, such devices can include standards-based wireless radio technologies such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), CDMA2000, or Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). Moreover, such devices can include additional standards-based wireless technologies such as Near Field Communication (NFC) technology, Bluetooth technology, and wireless local area network (WLAN) technology. Examples of WLAN technology include those based on the IEEE 802.11 family of standards. Various examples of wireless communication devices include mobile phones, smart phones, wireless routers, wireless hubs, base stations, and access points. Moreover, additional examples of devices include wireless sensors, wireless actuators, and wireless control panels. In some cases, wireless communication electronics are integrated with data processing equipment such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and computers.